Inuyasha at Kagome's House!
by Shippo is Me
Summary: Inuyasha and Shippo go to Kagome's house, where they nearly give her grandpa a heart attack and play with the electric blender! Lot's of fun and it's gonna keep you laughing!


Inuyasha at Kagome's House  
  
Kagome came out of the well, followed by Inuyasha. "Kagome! Why did I have to come?" he asked angrily. "Cause you AND SHIPPO can't go off looking for jewel shards without me again!" I popped my head over Inuyasha's shoulder.  
"Yah Shippo, you too!" Kagome said pointing at me.  
"Oopsie." I looked away slightly smiling. Kagome ran up the stairs and through the sliding doors. She was greeted by her grandfather.  
"Oh! My little Kagome! How was your trip? Did you bring your little dog friend again?" he looked behind her. Inuyasha scowled at him, and I gave a playful smile.  
"Oh and who's this little girl?" he asked, pointing to me.  
"OI! I'M NO LITTLE GIRL! I'M A BOY! I'M A BOY YOU HEAR ME! A DANG BOY!" The man clutched his shirt. "Lordy, a boy yah say?" he turned around whispering those words. "Kagome, I..I'm going out." he staggered away.  
~*~  
"Oooo! Kagome what's this?" I said looking at her put a piece of bread into a metal box.  
"A toaster Shippo." She ran over to Inuyasha who was throwing around the microwave. "Inuyasha! Put that down! Why don't you go over there!" she yelled angrily grabbing the microwave. POP!  
"EEEEEKKK!" I yelled, for the toaster had popped the toast out. I ran down the hall and into a room.  
"Oh Shippo." she said rolling her eyes. "I'll be back soon ok. I've gotta check on grandpa. DO NOT MAKE ANY MESS!" she said suddenly. She took her purse and left. Inuyasha just sat there ripping up a Readers' Digest. I sat there huddled up in a corner of a pink room. I finally relaxed and looked around.  
"Gross! Who has pink flower's growing in their room?" I said poking one. "Why, these aren't even real flowers!" I hopped onto the fluffy pink bed. I started to jump up and down. "OOO! This is fun!" I started to jump higher. "Whoa!" I yelled when I flew off the bed and into a large white box. It blinked and started talking to me!  
'Welcome Kagome! YOUV'E GOT MAIL..' Me Kagome? This thing must be blind or something, cause I'm Shippo. Weird. I heard a loud crash from the kitchen. Inuyasha had attacked the coffee machine with his sword.  
"Take that!" he yelled slashing it even more. "That'll teach you to look at me!" Coffee puddles were all over the floor and he seemed to not notice. For he and found the electric blender. I crawled back into Kagome's room and saw something move in the closet.  
"Grr." I said slowly inching towards the closet. I leaped forward and attacked the vial beast!  
"Grr! Take this! And some of that! And." I looked down at my self. "I'M WEARING A DRESS!!!!" I ran out of the closet and right into the crazed Inuyasha who was watching the electric blender shake and rattle on the counter. He squatted and looked at me in shock.  
"Shippo! Why don't you look nice!" he said in a girly voice pointing to the yellow frilly, flowered dress wrapped around me.  
"INUYASHA! HELP ME GET THIS DANG THIS OFF!" I yelled biting it.  
"HA HA! But you look so nice!" At that moment Kagome walked in.  
"WHAT THE!" she yelled looking and the electric blender going wild on the counter and me in her frilly yellow dress.  
"Inuyasha! You were supposed to watch him!"  
"Kagome! He did that thingy!" I said pointing to the blender.  
~*~ Next thing I knew the dress was off and I was seated in front of a large black box. Inuyasha had been "seated" (sat by Kagome) and was mumbling something in the floor boards. She turned on the box and it fuzzed and a show with Chinese people running away from some large lizard with fire breath.  
"Ah!" I said running back down the hall. Kagome raced after me and left Inuyasha with the T.V. He poked the buttons on the remote. When we returned he was sitting cross-legged really close to the T.V. Kagome looked at him. HE WAS CRYING!  
"It's, so beautiful!" he said tears running down his cheeks.  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. He turned around suddenly.  
"OH! I, IT, WELL, YAH KNOW..IT WASN'T ME.IT, WELL!!" I said quickly trying to find the right words.  
~*~ That night I lay next to Inuyasha. He had been "seated" right through the well. Poor guy.  
"Well," I said half asleep. "That's the soaps for yah!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
